One More Struggle
by SwiMMasteR7
Summary: In the third world, Yuki and Yuno have no idea who each other is and have never met face - to - face. However, when the second-world Yuki begins to plunge into insanity, the third-world Yuki and Yuno must awaken their memories and battle one more time for the object that can end all the madness, once and for all. But they must beware - the dimensional boundaries are growing weak...
1. Chapter 1

_She is completely gone..._

A loud clap of thunder strikes distantly in the expanse of darkness.

_Without her, I have no more reason to live. Yet there they sit apart, not even knowing each other. They don't have a Game. They don't have the diaries. They don't have to feel the pain... our pain._

It was at that moment that something changed inside of him. It was at that moment that the barrier began to chip away. At that moment, a monumental battle began so that an even greater battle could end. It was the final struggle.

_There is nothing left for me in this world. I want to see our happy ending come true... No, I need to see the only way... is to go there._

Yukiteru, God of the 2nd World, looked at the diary entry. He knew there was still hope. It never changed, after all.

_It's time. I need to fulfill this entry. I need to go there. I am sorry, Yuki and Yuno 3._

_ Yuno... Is this how you felt?_

- • -

Waving goodbye to his friends, Yukiteru Amano 3 walked back to his house. He reflected on the day's events in his diary.

Yuki never really knew why he wrote in his diary. In fact, he remembered totally opposing the idea a long time ago. But whenever he opens his phone, he gets some kind of unknown urge to just start writing. It was similar to the urge that he felt whenever he heard the name of the beauty and idol of the other high school in his town, Yuno Gasai.

Urges like this appeared in many different instances. Like when he saw a fortune teller. Or when he passed by the tower, and City Hall, and the facility. And when he pulled up that certain blanket when he felt cold. And when he saw a gun or knife. And, finally, when he and Moe Wakaba share an intimate moment.

**April 1st, 04:00**

**Went out for a fun day with friends.**

**Shido tried to make another move on Sena, who rejected him again.**

**Spent ¥700 on arcade games.**

**Shido, Sena and Sachiko walked off, leaving Moe and I.**

**Moe leaned in closely. Urge felt, triggering movement to push Moe away.**

**Moe was hurt. I told her I was sorry.**

**Friends caught up.**

**Day ended. I went home.**

Immediately after opening the doorbell and saying hello to my mother, I ran up the stairs and into my room. There, on my bed, sat the green blanket. Suddenly feeling cold, I wrapped it around my body. Once again, I felt the urge. Like I was remembering something that was close enough to notice, but far enough to not be able to make out what it was. Then, I did something different. As if I were a robot, my arms moved themselves and brought the blanket over my head. The moment they did, my entire vision was covered in a flash of white light. When it dissipated, I could not believe my eyes.

I was standing in a purple-lit room that was empty except for one thing in the middle: a giant mechanical – looking figure sitting on a throne.

"Welcome to your mind, Yukiteru Amano," the figure said. "It has been a very long time."


	2. Chapter 2

**These chapters will have some language in it, so... yea. Proceed with caution.**

Immediately after opening the doorbell and saying hello to my mother, I ran up the stairs and into my room. There, on my bed, sat the green blanket. Suddenly feeling cold, I wrapped it around my body. Once again, I felt the urge. Like I was remembering something that was close enough to notice, but far enough to not be able to make out what it was. Then, I did something different. As if I were a robot, my arms moved themselves and brought the blanket over my head. The moment they did, my entire vision was covered in a flash of white light. When it dissipated, I could not believe my eyes.

I was standing in a purple-lit room that was empty except for one thing in the middle: a giant mechanical – looking figure sitting on a throne.

"Welcome to your mind, Yukiteru Amano," the figure said. "It has been a very long time."

"W-who are you!?" I yelled, yet for some reason I felt like I knew the answer already.

"My name is Deus Ex Machinima. I am the Lord of Time and Space. Although, you may refer to me as Deus. Now, tell me, Yukiteru, you have been getting the sense of deja vu rather frequently lately, no?"

"That's not the-" I started, but then realized that arguing was futile. If I was going to find out anything, I knew I would have to play along. "Yes. I have."

"Could you tell me when?"

"When I touch my blanket, when I am with my friends, just now, and when I hear the names of... certain people."

"Yuno Gasai."

Without thinking, I took a step forward. Seeing this, Deus laughed.

"I suppose the stages have been set."

"What stages?"

"To end the predicament you and Yuno Gasai started."

"W-what are you talking about? I did absolutely nothing with Yuno Gasai. I have never even seen her face." Although those words were entirely true, I felt like I was lying.

"Yes. Maybe _you _didn't. But you also did."

"... What?"

"Listen to me carefully, Yukiteru. It is entirely true that you have never once seen Yuno Gasai. It is also entirely true that you have no amnesia. So why do you suspect that you have been feeling as if you remember things that never happened to you?" As I remained silent, Deus uttered a sentence that would forever change my life. "Because there is more than one of you."  
I stepped back and fell onto the ground, mouth agape. Not once did I think Deus would say that. It felt as though there was absolutely no way I could accept it, but something in the back of my head was telling me that he was right. _What am I supposed to do? _ I thought.

Deus continued speaking. "I know you probably have many questions, but time is of the essence. Listen to me, Yukiteru. You _must_ find Yuno Gasai at any and all costs. Don't let anything stop you, or else it could mean the end for all of us."

"But-"  
"There is no time to explain. Do as I say and find Yuno Gasai. When you do, all your questions will be answered. Goodbye, _Yuki_."

My eyes widened in shock as he said that nickname. In my ears, I heard that same nickname being uttered by a female voice. But before I could say anything else, I was enveloped in a bright white light. When it dissipated, I was standing in my room with the blanket wrapped around me, panting.

-•-

Screaming. Yelling, A clap of thunder and an explosion is in the background. The camera focuses on a young woman, standing in front of a battle scene. There are armed forces and tanks. An Egyptian pyramid is in the background. The sky is gray, and appears as though it is chipping like old paint into a void of darkness. The tanks are shooting into the darkness while the darkness is throwing beams of energy at random. The woman starts speaking over the wind.

"As you can see, all of the military forces in Egypt have been brought together! This is a phenomenon never seen before, and nobody understands what it is! The military-" She stops and throws her arms around her head as a giant explosion rattles the earth. A large crater stands where 3 tanks were once clustered together. The woman continues.

"The military seems to be using its best efforts to stop this strange entity, but the efforts appear to be futile! We don't know what this is or how long it will last! All residents within a 50-kilometer radius have been forced to evacuate, and all within a 500-kilometer radius have been asked to stay in their homes! Both the U.S. and China have been asked for backup, but nobody knows when they will-"

A woman's scream. A beam of black light. The camera falls over and manages to capture the bloody corpse of the woman reporter falling to the ground before it shuts off and ends the newscast. The scene cuts back to the two reporters standing at the table, but they simply have nothing to say.

The program is experiencing technical difficulties. Please stand by.

-•-

Moving with the crowd, I walked out of the school and made my way to my usual route when – of course – Shido ambushed me. Suddenly falling over, I turned around and let the demon inside me awaken.

"SHIDO, YOU GODDAMN BASTARD SON OF A BITCH!" Using the force of the Sharkeisha slumbering inside of me, I bitch-slapped Shido with all of my might. Yelling in pain, Shido was blown 8 feet back, landing on his butt.

"Jeez, you're in a bad mood today," he says, standing up and laughing. "What happened, got rejected?"

"No," I said, rolling my eyes. Then, in a more serious tone, I said, "Although, some strange things have been happening that put me on edge today."

"Really? Like what?"  
"Well, it's not exactly something I can repeat to others..."  
"Oh, so your parents finally caught you masturbating?"  
"NO!" I yelled. "I've just been getting this weird feeling, like I have amnesia or something. I can't really describe it... I've also been seeing things lately." Shido opened his mouth to speak, but I quickly cut him off. "No, I have not been getting high."

Laughing a little, Shido responded. "Looks like you saw right through me. But that _is _pretty strange. It kinda sounds like something that would happen to the main character in an anime. Soon enough, you'll have 4 girls wanting to sleep with you, and you'll have to fight a Demon Lord!"

"Not going to happen."  
"Aww..."

Shido and I talked for a few more minutes before I said goodbye and went back to my house. I went through my daily ritual, eating a snack, saying hello to my mother, and running up to my room. There was the blanket that I put around my head the other night. Of course, I didn't drop everything and find this Yuno Gasai. I disregarded the whole thing as a daydream the moment I woke up. Yet I still got _that feeling_ whenever I saw it. Shaking my head to shake the thoughts away, I jumped onto my bed with a heavy sigh and stared up at the ceiling. _Yuno Gasai... Why do I keep feeling like I know that name? What, exactly, is going on?_ I turned over onto my side to pick up my phone when it suddenly vibrated. Picking it up and opening it, I looked at my text. It was from Shido. My shoulders slumped. Shido always sent stupid text messages, sometimes with links to weird viral youtube videos. Sighing, I opened up the text message, but what I found there made my heart pound out of my chest.

**Yukiteru... I think you might want to see this.**

** ( ...)**

Shido never talked that seriously. Never. I suddenly thought back to when I told Shido I had been seeing things. My heart raced. I didn't want to open the link. But my hand moved on its own, and before I knew it, the video was playing on my screen. My heart stopped all at once. I gasped, eyes widening.

Deus's words went through my head one more time. _Find Yuno Gasai._


End file.
